¡¡¡Merry Change Christmas! - Luffy x Nami
by KazuAmakawa
Summary: Despues de los dos años, los Muguiwaras festejaras su primera navidad juntos y esto tiene emociado a todos, mas que nada a Nami quien halla la oportunidad correctar para hacer y sacar algunas cosas,pensamientos,palabras,acciones que ah estado guardando por dos largos años...pero... tratandose de ellos, no sera muy facil. Todo los cuentos acaban a las 12 de la noche...y el tuyo...
1. Capítulo 1 : La primera Pieza

_Fanfic Navideño de One Piece con el cual comenzare a usar mi cuenta que esta no muy distinta a objeto con el cual me emociono pero luego dejo a un lado. Mis disculpas por tratarlo asi, lo siento, lo siento. Pero desde hace rato y con el tiempo libre que dispongo me puse manos a la obra para hacer algo._

 _Espero que les guste y disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo ( **¡Mentira! xD** ), espero sus comentario que serviran como apoyo para mejorar ( **o en el mejor de los casos enterrarme** )._

 _Mi fanatismo por one piece se asemeja al amor que le tengo a esta pareja y la idea desde hace rato rondaba por mi cabeza, solo faltando algunos detalles por terminar ( **y faltan aun** ). Como iran viendo introducire a 4 personajes que son creacion mia y tenia la "paja" metal de que interactuaran con Luffy y Nami, aunque si soy sinceros la idea venia meter a 6 personajes de anime y 6 creados por mi, pero si esta idea surte efecto quizas mas adelante la realize_

 _Habiendo hecho esto largo y teniendo en mente que ya muchos se durmieron o sencillamente se pasaron de largo estas palabras ( **pequeños bastardill*s** ), les dejo la lectura._

 _Creo que Aqui se hace referencia a todo lo de que One piece es obra de Eichiro Oda como de Toein y bla,bla,bla,bla...que no es por ganar dinero y esas co... **¿¡se gana dinero!? ¿¡Y POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJIERON!?**_

Faltaban pocas horas para Noche Buena y muy pocos minutos para la hora que acordaron a reunirse nuevamente en el Sunny, por esa razón Nami decidió apresurarse aun cuando sentía el cansancio recorrer su cuerpo desde hace rato.

Y es que ese actuar energizado no era de extrañarse. Sería la primera vez después de dos largos años que celebraría esa festividad en compañía de su nakamas. Fue el combustible que movía su cuerpo.

Con esa idea en mente se apresuró a si misma a terminar el trabajo...y...

\- ¡se está haciendo tarde! ¿Ya estás listo?-hablo de manera enérgica.

Habían decidido hacer una breve pausa y descansar en una pequeña fuente de agua que servía como intersección de las calles más importantes del lugar (dedicadas al comercio). Fue llamado un punto de encuentro, pero parecía más una pequeña plaza.

Solo diremos que fue por obra del dueño del cual mejor no hablaremos.

Pero el entusiasmo que profesaba la pelirroja al igual que los cientos de transeúntes que se movilizaban por ese lugar no parecía llegar o contagiar a cierto joven.

\- ¡e...eso...lo dices...por qué no eres tú la que carga con todo esto.

\- ¡ya deja de chillar!

Por ese detalle, Nami sintió bajar un poco su entusiasmo que se tradujo en un leve suspiro.

Algo así nunca le pasaba en sus habituales compras. Pero el caso es que no se hallaba con su escolta habitual.

\- Sanji-kun no me da estos problemas - reprocho un tanto molesta.

\- entonces debiste traer a Sanji.

\- ¿y dejar que pierdas el tiempo con Ussop y Zoro? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Cada uno pondrá de su parte y no porque seas el capitán escaparas de esto!

\- ¡Anhhhmm!

Luffy lanzo un quejido vano al aire. Sabía que eso no cambiaría nada. Si lo hiciese, hace horas que se hubiera librado de eso.

Había cruzado por un arduo e intenso entrenamiento por dos años y juraría que lo hallaba mejor que ir de compras.

¿Cómo es que las mujeres pueden hacer eso?

En medio de todo, el giro para observar la torre de cajas y fila de bolsas que su navegante le hizo cargar. Solo eso basto para sentir que su espíritu se viniera abajo.

\- ¡solo un poco más y terminaremos! - le animo la joven al notar su cara decaída. Sonó como una madre animando a su pequeño hijo a terminar una ardua tarea.

-eso lo dijiste hace dos horas...

\- ¡esta vez sí es de verdad!

\- ¡también dijiste eso hace dos horas!

Los comentarios solo provocara que se vieran con mala cara, o lo que sería correcto imponiendo "su autoridad" sobre el otro.

Para cualquier persona al saber que eran piratas y Luffy el capitán, no verían mucha dificultad para determinar quién tenía la autoridad de mandar en esa situación. Pero la cosa es que habían muchas cosas de por medio.

Y fue debido a "cosas de por medio" el motivo por el cual ambos estaban juntos, al menos del lado de la pelirroja esa fue la causa de mover las cosas al punto de que actualmente ambos estén realizando una tarea juntos.

Sin embargo saber que algo saldría mal si ejercía demasiada presión en hacer lo que le plazca o mejor dicho llegar a "cierto" punto e iniciar una pelea en esa fecha no le gustaba para nada.

Sin embargo...

 _ **¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que intentas o dices algo y es completamente malinterpretado?**_

Algo común.

Ya… si te paso eso...

 _ **¿Quién crees que es el culpable por la "conmoción" causada del comentario vertido?**_

 _ **¿El/la tontamente por no entenderlo?**_

O...

 _ **¿Tú por ser tan idiota por no aclararlo?**_

\- está bien...vamos- hablo finalmente en un tono resignado.

\- oh...está bien

Nami reacciono al instante. Ayudo a acomodar las cajas para que Luffy no le dificultase levantar todas. Había cosas delicadas y con lo torpe que era no sería extraño que algo pasase. Es decir, no hace mucho había tumbado algunas que por fortuna no tenían nada por qué temer dañase. Y eso que fue cuando no cargaba mucho, ahora el peso y cantidad se había elevado a un 60%.

Sin embargo ese acto fue...

\- ¡es de verdad Luffy, ya vamos a terminar!- hablo de manera suave y tierna ,como disculpándose.

\- está bien, pero...

\- ¿Mh?

\- ¡si encontramos a Sanji cambiaremos de lugar!

\- ¿espera que...?

\- ¿no dijiste que no tienes problemas con él? ¡Entonces cambiaremos!

\- ¡pero te acab...! ¡Tú no puedes...!

\- no pasa nada - hablo de manera calmada como intentando detener la exaltación de su navegante- al fin de cuentas... ¿esto es para que pasemos una buena fiesta juntos verdad?

-...

El chico lanzo su típica sonrisa alegre y por un momento ella se sintió en tercer plano...

Ella fue la más enérgica con la fiesta y los detalles de los preparativos.

De punto ajeno era muy palpable su emoción.

El quizás sintió eso y quería ayudar en todo lo posible.

Aun si debía mantenerse quieto y dejar el trabajo a otros.

Él sabía que era torpe y alguien más podría hacer su tarea.

No quería echar nada a perder.

Al fin de cuentas es para que todos sean felices...

Es decir un acto común en él.

Sin nada de por medio.

Si alguien le decía "¡Quítate!", sonriente lo haría porque sabía que era para algo bueno y no que lo hacían por maldad.

Esa idea fue captada por ella...

Pero...

Algo se sintió mal...

No tuvo tiempo de reprochar nada...Luffy se adelantó. Observo inmóvil como el joven luchaba en darse camino en medio de la concurrida multitud que plagaba el lugar buscando y moviéndose por motivos no muy distinto a los de ellos...

De pie, sintió una presión y amargura enorme empezar a invadir su pecho.

Una pesadez horrible.

Un sabor endemoniadamente amargo.

Y la sensación tambaleante de estar a punto de caer al suelo...

 _ **Pareces como si te hubiesen dado una mala noticia.**_

 _ **Pregunta...**_

 **Entre alguien que es tan cobarde para decir algo...**

 **Alguien estúpido que no sabe cómo avanzar...**

 **Y alguien que es tan tonto** _ **y**_ **no se percatarse de algo...**

 _ **¿Cuál de los tres crees que esta mas jodido?**_

* * *

Pasaron horas para que recobrara la conciencia.

Al despertar no sintió literalmente nada.

Una extraña sensación de distorsión fue captada por su cuerpo a los pocos minutos de despertar.

Solo sabía que esta consiente.

Su mente y sentidos se hallaban raros, distorsionados, fuera de orden, como si tuviesen dificultad para trabajar...es como...

 _¿Si hubiese sido drogada?_

Ese pensamiento vino a su cabeza de manera automática, como también lo fue la respuesta...

No

Entonces...

 _¿Estoy ebria?_

Tal vez...

 _¿Noqueada?_

No

El pensamiento automático se detuvo.

Las opciones se detuvieron, pero fueron lo suficiente para darle una respuesta.

Era algo nuevo.

No tenía un registro de aquella sensación dominara su cuerpo. Pero si sabía que era un tanto similar a las tres...

Sus sentidos se hallaban fuera de si

Sus ojos tenían tanta visibilidad como si le fueran impuesta una venda sobre ellos.

Sus oídos captaba un sonido sordo, parecidos a la consecuencia de escuchar una explosión cerca.

Su cuerpo estaba pesado y adormecido.

No sentía ningún sabor recorrer su boca

Ningún olor era detectado por su olfato más que la simple idea de que aun respiraba.

Todo se resumía en... Esto no es bueno.

Como acto de reflejo se puso en marcha para salir de esa situación.

Y la respuesta fue buena.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a volver...

Sintió rápidamente un frio recorrer su cuerpo...sintió algo duro. Estaba acostada en el suelo.

Al instante un aroma podrido y sucio llego a su nariz, era... ¿lodo?... ¿fierros oxidados?...era... ¿un baño?

Con la poca fuerza adquirida fue sentándose. El frio se sintió más. Estaba acostada en lo que parecía ser un charco de agua y lodo. Su cuerpo se estremeció aún más con el aire gélido chocando contra el, llevándola a cubrirse por reflejo con las manos. Curiosamente sintió un poco más de calor **"que lo acostumbrado".**

Lo siguiente en hacer trabajar fueron sus ojos. Debía tener una idea de donde se hallaba para moverse. Una oscuridad absoluta se hizo presente dificultando su tarea.

Como por arte milagroso la luna emergió de entre las nubes y lanzo su luz plateada que atravesó los barrotes y entro por una pequeña ventana de la habitación.

Se trataba de un cuarto pequeño... Más que nada... ¿una cárcel?

Sus ojos se esforzaron por enviarle más información al cerebro. Se movían con cierta dificultad y pesadez por todos lados, hasta que captaron una imagen.

No, era una silueta.

Era una chica. Una joven que no conocía.

Una extraña que... ¿estaba imitándola?

¿Se estaba burlando?

Imitaba cada una de sus poses. Sentada en el suelo, cara confundida, una mano rodeando su cuerpo y la otra en la cabeza como amortiguando el dolor en ella...

Eh? Espera un momento

ese...ese...ese ¿no es un espejo?


	2. Chapter 2 : Segunda Pieza

_Muy bien, luego de mucho esfuerzo les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

 _La verdad es que la idea es terminarla para navidad, pero cómo va la cosa quizás sobrepase la fecha límite…si no fuera porque esto es por diversión quizás estaría muy estresado como un escritor profesional, aunque mentiría si les dijera que no estoy un poco estresado._

 _Este capítulo lo hice rápidamente en un inicio, con la idea de que sea entendible, pues son personajes nuevos creados por mí y de los cuales no tienen familiaridad. Y cuando pensé en eso fue donde se desato el caos._

 _Unos de mis mayores problemas es que alargo mucho las cosas (por ej., lo que están leyendo) dando explicaciones y muchas veces omitiendo diálogos entre personajes. Llega un punto en el vuelvo a leer lo escrito y digo… ¡esto va a aburrirlos! Y rehago todo o simplemente me desánimo y lo dejo ahí…muchas de mis historias quedan inconclusas y no las subo por ese problema. Tratare de mejorar con ayuda de sus comentarios señalando mis faltas, se los agradeceré (¡por favor piedad y no sean muy agresivos! xD)_

 _Como dije, rehíce muchas veces este capítulo para hacerlo liviano y fácil de llevar, espero haberlo logrado. Trabajo actualmente en el tercero y también saldrán otros dos personajes creados por mí._

 _Las descripciones del perfil o apariencia de estos cuatro personajes que introduciré los dejare para cuando la acción comience, que será desde el 4to capitulo (el de Luffy y Nami no cuentan pues ya tienen idea de como son)_

 **Al final deje algunas pista acerca de que tratara "este viaje", como también el problema que Nami tiene en el anterior capítulo, espero haberlo hecho bien y logren entender este rompecabezas.**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo la lectura**

Esos últimos días fueron muy absorbentes para la joven conocida como **Shinka Togashi**.

Sus actividades como encargada del Festival Navideño le mantenían muy ocupada, sin la oportunidad de darse un pequeño descanso.

Ese hecho era entendible.

Se trataba de uno de los cuatros festivales más importante del instituto y la idea de que saliera mal, ni siquiera debía pasarse por la cabeza de "ellos _"_. Esto si no deseabas tener un futuro oscuro en tu vida estudiantil y más adelante profesional.

 **(Esto es malo)**

Todo este problema fue causado por el Consejo Estudiantil que dirigía.

El programa que se planifico para cumplir el proyecto no fue ejecutado adecuadamente.

Las tres semanas que restaban para el evento y se suponían eran para dar los últimos retoques, ahora eran las de muerte súbita para iniciar todo.

 **(Esto es muy malo)**

Revisando todo el papeleo que le llego en eso dos días, era fácil hasta para un idiota darse cuenta lo mal que estaba la situación.

Y el problema no solo era eso...

\- ¡Pfh...! Creo que ni ella podrá hacerlo.

\- ¡Oye, que puede oírte!

\- ese es el chiste del comentario.

No tenía total apoyo.

Mejor dicho, no confiaban en ella.

Hace unos meses atrás, se vio involucrada en un incidente que le cobraba factura actualmente.

Pandillas, mafias y su padre fueron las palabras son pistas suficientes para ver qué tan malo era. Tanto así que le fue quitado el título de Presidenta del Consejo, además de volverla un punto de crítica, odio, rumores y ataques con el fin de acabar con su imagen e inclusive ir un poco más lejos que ese juego de niños como se llamó en ese momento a su problema.

Fue un suceso si incidente que causo un gran impacto.

Pero...

Más adelante ese tema fue resuelto y aclarado. El primer acto de _"buena fe_ " para resarcir esos errores fue regresarle el puesto de la presidencia, algo que rechazo (...) Y algo que cedió a su mayor rival de elecciones.

Omitiremos por ahora las razones de ese problema.

La curiosidad que se daba en ese momento, era que algunos de sus fervientes detractores, pidieron y regresaron su puesto ante esa terrible situación que pasaban.

Y la cosa era...

¿ _Fue puesta allí porque realmente necesitaban su experiencia para resolver problemas de esa índole?_

O...

 _¿Fue colocada en ese lugar para cubrir "algo" desagradable como si fuese un chivo expiatorio?_

Los comentarios mal sanos de sus "compañeros de trabajo" se hicieron más sonoros. Diríamos que se debía a que estaban en una habitación cerrada, pero en realidad la maldad era que lo hacía a con el propósito de ser oídos.

Sin embargo...

\- ¡si tienen algo que decir, o quieren mostrar una manera de solucionar el problema, estaré muy gustosa de oírlos! Si no es así... ¡cierren la boca!

Las palabras amenazantes salieron de la sucesora a la presidencia que ahora desempeñaba el papel de secretaria por esa crisis.

El silencio se hizo absoluto.

Para que una joven con poco carácter cambie drásticamente a uno más agresivo, solo les recordó cuan jodidos estaban (o como es que metieron la pata)

lo siento- giro inmediatamente a disculparse con Shinka, quien ahora ocupaba su sillón presidencial.

\- no importa, no interesa sus comentarios. No vine a caerles bien, será un breve periodo aquí solo me interesa que hagan bien su trabajo.

Shinka contesto en su habitual tono y expresión vacío que dio origen a uno de su apodo: "Mujer de hierro".

Era la pura verdad.

No le interesaba, pero quizás ese comentario fue entendido de otra forma para los presentes, quienes chasquearon la lengua en son de molestia.

( _ **UhehehehUuuuuuu**_ )

Al rato ella dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio.

\- no importa por donde se vea, siempre llegare al mismo punto. El presupuesto es el problema.

-... Ya veo - asintió la secretaria que estaba parada al lado izquierdo suyo.

Un silencio breve se hizo.

\- ¡si claro! ¡El dinero es el problema aquí y no el tiempo!

Una vez más un comentario se dejó oír en aquella pequeña habitación poniendo el ambiente aún más pesado que obviamente iba a perjudicar y no ayudar.

Sonrisas burlescas apoyando la frase fueron lo siguiente. Lo peor de todo es que si se pedía acusar al culpable, se daría el valor de " no traicionar a un amigo"

Cuando te dan un puesto a la fuerza, un gran problema, falta de apoyo y que esos mismo te intente destruir...si se te baja la moral, nadie normal te echaría la culpa.

Aunque...la manera de captar las situaciones varía de persona a persona.

\- si hacemos cuenta en el tiempo empleado en tener todo listo en los antiguos festivales, llevamos una ventaja de 7 a 10 días- hablo Shinka sin inmutarse un poco- _el dinero en si no le veo como si fuera problema_. En la caja hay la mitad del presupuesto empleado anteriormente, por lo que no lo veo como un problema, claro... _si tenemos la ayuda de los cursos y clubes bajo su lema, podrían incluso ahorrarse mi presencia_.

-!

-!

-!

-!

-!

-!

-!

 _ **(UhhhhhshhHHhHhhhhhhiiiii)**_

Una gran verdad fue lanzada, causando más impacto ya que era algo que ocultaban y no que no se percataron de ella.

\- bueno...dejo es sus manos y habilidosos cerebro lo que harán- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ponerse de pie con el fin de salir del salón.

\- ¡Togashi-san!- grito la actual secretaria.

\- la dirección solo dio el 70% del dinero. Pediré lo restante, será suficiente para los gastos.

\- esto...

\- has valer tu puesto. Mueve las cosas, has valer tu "lema".

-... Claro

La joven queda atrás, mientras la actual encargada siguió su paso extrañamente apresurado...no sería mal comparar la escena de una joven caminando ágilmente en un callejón peligroso al saber que es seguida por un acosador psicópata.

(Esto es definitivamente malo)

-uHhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhohhhhhhhhhhHiiiiiiiIiiiiiiiHeeeeeeee

Ella giro levemente el rostro a observar el origen del ruido. Por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo logro ver la figura de _ese tipo_ , caminando de manera despreocupada y burlona por la situación que veía.

Hace unos días hablo con su tutora y profesora acerca del tema de tomar el puesto de Presidenta nuevamente.

Consejos, advertencias, palabras de doble sentido, burlas...

Fragmentos de la conversación aún quedaban en su cabeza.

 _ **¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?**_

 _ **Estas enojada (...) Claro, claro, claro, " si es que realmente tienes la intención de dejarlo"**_

Aun rondaban por su cabeza

 _ **Tal vez una chica de tu clase no entienda (...)**_

 _ **Si quieres jugar el papel de heroína está bien (...)**_

 _ **Te daré apoyo y tarea en que trabajar**_

Si Shinka hubiese sido más _abierta al sentir ajeno_ , no hubiese tardado en percatarse de su error que cavo su propia tumba.

Pero no...No entendía y prueba de ello era ese _sujeto_ a quien ahora cuidaba como un niño.

Siempre existen cosas que se pueden describir con sinónimos o palabras claves…

Como la obscuridad ser sinónimo de maldad o luz sinónimo de pureza, un cráneo igual a muerte o el agua es igual a vida.

Y para este chico era lo mismo.

Su nombre era sinónimo de problemas.

Y...

Dime Shinka...

 _ **Entre alguien que no sabe dónde está...**_

 _ **Alguien que no quiere avanzar...**_

 _ **O intencionalmente se halla en ese lugar desconocido...**_

 _ **¿Quién es el más idiota?**_

ZZzZzzzzzzzgggggggzzzgzgzgzGzzgzgzgzgzgzgzgzgzgzg

Horas más tarde se hallaba en un gran problema.

\- ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido. Cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

Solo una cosa era clara en su mente.

\- ¡secuestraron a tu navegante! ¿Por qué rayos no lo entiendes?

Ella debía regresar.

Tenía trabajo por hacer, no podía tirar el tiempo.

Ella debía...

-... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Sin embargo, algo parecía impedirle seguir su cometido.

¿Karma? ¿Mala suerte? No, el retraso no se debía a creencias idealistas, era algo más común... La idiotez del tipo que tenía enfrente.

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Eh... ¿Mon...D...Lu...Luffy?

Como si le importara, ya sea pirata o incluso el mismo rey, las ansias de golpearlo se incrementaban a cada segundo pasado.

Muy dentro de ella, algo le dijo que sus emociones _**eran ajenas y fuera de lugar a su yo habitual**_

¿Cuál era la causa de ese actuar?

¿ _ **La extraña situación**_ en la que se encontraba o el _**aspecto actual**_ que tenía?

Es decir...

Andar con ropa provocativa, como ser un bikini bastante revelador o jeans muy pegados al cuerpo y al borde de la cintura como para lograr verse el inicio de esa "línea trasera"... ¿qué idiota se hallaría normal con eso?

Con esa _**vergüenza**_ a soportar se le sumaba la idiotez y poca cooperación que obtenía del joven que tenía enfrente y que, por un buen rato no lograba entender siquiera un poco del lio vivido.

Por un momento _**su mente volvió**_ , razón por la cual su actuar alterado se detuvo.

No comprendió.

Del punto de vista del chico no fue muy distinto a la escena de _**un niño jugando una llamada de broma diciendo haber sido secuestrado, sin percatarse que sus padres le veían hacerla**_

Y por si fuera poco

\- ¡ahoha!

\- ...

\- ¡por favor no me culpes por esto!

Aquella joven giro levemente la cara para observar al dueño de las palabras. No importaba _**con que ojos lo mire**_ siempre tendrá el mismo pensamiento.

\- ¡si un empleado ve al jefe vagueando es libre de seguir su ejemplo!

No importo si el comentario era atinado a ser usado como analogía para la situación. Solo lo hizo con el fin de cavar más en el pozo hecho, observando alegremente el hundimiento aun si era suyo.

Al fin de cuentas _**era una situación**_ que quizás no volvería a ver, por tanto...

 **Kai Housen** , el joven sinónimo de problemas sonrió alegremente por esa _**extraña situación**_.


End file.
